


I'm not that different, you know

by Sadeyes Badguys (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Domestic Violence, Fucked Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sadeyes%20Badguys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had not planned for this. It was supposed to be empty touches and quick bliss, not fingers fleeting across the skin of his face, Derek's body bruised blue and red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not that different, you know

The rain was falling off the clouds outside the window, and now he watched him like he was the greatest thing.

Stiles had not planned for this. It was supposed to be empty touches and quick bliss, not fingers fleeting across the skin of his face, Derek's body bruised blue and red.

He could picture the ending; the fall of invincible tears and screams ricocheting off the walls. Green eyes alive like the jungle. The inevitable end was like a lighthouse, barely concealed behind lightning and thunder.

Kate hadn't been that different, he realized. There was something deep and vulnerable about Derek that would make you fall endlessly.

But Stiles couldn't find it in him to _love_. Derek was just an art piece hung up on the wall; there to be looked at and touched and if you switched him around, made him make that _sound_ , it would turn you into an animal.

The leaves were falling off the trees outside the window, and now he cracked the words that she had meddled in blood. And Kate hadn't been that different, he'd already realized.

_I trust you._

His hands reached out towards him, and the touch fired off sparks that exploded in Stiles' mind.

Fingers twitching with the itch to hurt, he raked his nails sweetly down Derek's forearm.

"Could you hold back the healing for just a little bit more?"

Prickles of red erupted in the traces, and he nodded into the pillow. Werewolf strength held at bay, Derek would never try to hurt what he loved. He'd still try to kiss him on the brink of death.

Snow was slipping off the roof outside the window, and now Stiles lied alone. A phantom handprint across the glass, whispers stuck in the wind that whizzed through the air.

_You're beautiful. You could do anything to me. It's okay. It's fine. Touch me. Choke me. Kill me. Shoot me. I love you so._

 


End file.
